Some conventional storage devices use a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) structure that is capable of redundantly storing data and updating the data stored therein. To update data that is stored in a RAID structure of a conventional storage device, both the old data and the old parity information for the data are read from the storage device(s), a new parity is generated, and both the new data and the new parity are written back or re-written to the storage device(s). Therefore, there is a factor of read overhead and write overhead in operations that update data stored in conventional storage devices configured with a RAID structure.